jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaleidoscope (album)
| Recorded = 1998–1999; Master Sound Recording Studio, Windmark Recording (Virginia Beach, Virginia) | Genre = R&B, alternative hip hop | Length = 61:37 | Producer = The Neptunes | Label = Virgin | This album = Kaleidoscope (1999) | Next album = Wanderland (2001) | Misc = }} |title=Kaleidoscope – Kelis |publisher=Allmusic. Rovi Corporation |accessdate=November 16, 2004}} | rev2 = Robert Christgau | rev2Score = | rev3 = Entertainment Weekly | rev3Score = B+ | rev4 = Melody Maker | rev4Score = | rev5 = NME | rev5Score = (9/10) | rev6 = PopMatters | rev6Score = (mixed) | rev7 = Q | rev7Score = | rev8 = Rolling Stone | rev8Score = | rev9 = Spin | rev9Score = (6/10) |- | rev10 = Yahoo! Music | rev10Score = (favorable) }} Kaleidoscope is the debut album by American recording artist Kelis. Produced by The Neptunes, it was released in the United States on December 7, 1999 by Virgin Records. Despite underperforming in Kelis' home country, the album saw mild success in certain international markets, including the United Kingdom, where it charted at number forty-three and was certified gold. Album information The album's lead single, "Caught out There", was a modest urban radio success and a video hit on MTV and BET in the US. The album debuted at number 149 on the ''Billboard'' 200 and number twenty-three on the Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums, selling 12,423 copies in its opening week. The album sold just over 281,000 units in the US according to Nielsen SoundScan. Kaleidoscope fared better in Europe, where all three singles, "Caught out There", "Good Stuff", and "Get Along with You" were sizable hits. The British Phonographic Industry certified Kaleidoscope gold for shipments in excess of 100,000 copies in the United Kingdom. After "Caught out There" reached number fifty-two on the UK Singles Chart on imports alone, the single was given a proper release in the UK, eventually peaking at number four. "Good Stuff" also proved a modest hit, securing a number-nineteen position on the UK chart. The third and final single from the album, "Get Along with You", was her first solo release to miss the top forty, reaching number fifty-one. Track listing ;Sample credits * "Ghetto Children" contains elements from "Hey Young World" by Slick Rick. Personnel * Kelis – vocals * A³DTB / D Thom Bissett – design * Andrew Coleman – engineer * Marc Dorsey – vocals (track 9) * Serban Ghenea – mixing (tracks 1–9, 11–14) * Dave Hummel – engineer * Ken "Duro" Ifill – mixing * Steven Klein – photography * Jonathan Mannion – photography * Markita – rap (track 5) * Me Company – design (hummingbird character and logo) * N.E.R.D – vocals (track 9) * The Neptunes – producers, executive producers, arrangers, instrumentation * Len Peltier – art direction * Terrar – rap (track 2) * Justin Vince – vocals (track 14) * Rob Walker – executive producer * Kenny Wray – backing vocals (track 14) * Nicole Wray – backing vocals (track 14) Charts Weekly charts Certifications Release history References Category:Albums